Lewis Bagot
Lewis Bagot (1 January 1741 - 4 June 1802) was an English bishop. Life Bagot was the fifth son of Sir Walter Bagot, 5th Baronet, of Blithfield Hall, Staffordshire, and younger brother of William, Lord Bagot. He was educated at Westminster School and at Christ Church, Oxford. He was ordained in 1765 and was canon of Christchurch, 1771–1777, and dean, 1777–1783. He was appointed Bishop of Bristol in 1782, Bishop of Norwich in 1783, and Bishop of St. Asaph, 1790. He is buried at St. Asaph.Alexander Balloch Grosart, Bagot, Lewis (1740-1802), Dictionary of National Biography, 1885-1900, Volume 2. Wikisource, Web, Apr. 23, 2016. The Dictionary of National Biography says of him: "Amiable, gentle, benevolent, humble, and laborious, he lived on intimate terms with his clergy and 'the common people'." Writing At Oxford, he wrote verses in 1761 — printed among the Oxford poems — on the death of George II and accession of George III. There is loyalty, but no inspiration, in them. His 'Warburtonian Lecture' of 1780 on the 'Prophecies' is his only book. Recognition His portrait appears in the National Portrait Gallery.Lewis Bagot (1740-1802), Bishop of St Asaph, National Portrait Gallery. Web, Apr. 23, 2016. Publications *''A Defense of the Subscription to the XXXIX Articles''. Oxford, UK: W. Jackson & J. Lister, for J. & J. Fletcher, 1772. *''A Serious Caution against the Dangerous Errors of the Anabaptists''. Reading, UK: Carnan & Smart, 1776; London: F. & C. Rivington, 1807. *''A Sermon Preached at St. Mary's Church in Oxford ... On occasion of the anniversary meeting of the governors of the Radcliffe infirmary''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1779. *''Twelve discourses on the Prophecies: Concerning the first establishment and subsequent history of Christianity'' lectures. Oxford, UK: J. & J. Fletcher, D. Prince and J. Cooke, et al, 1780. *''A letter to the Rev. William Bell ... On the subject of the authority, nature, and design of the Lord's supper''. Oxford, UK: J. & J. Fletcher, 1781. *''A Sermon Preached at the Cathedral Church in Norwich''. Norwich, UK. W. Chase, 1783. *''A Sermon Preached before the Lords Spiritual and Temporal:... on ... the day of the martyrdom o King Charles I''. London: T. Cadell, 1783. *''A Charge Delivered to the Clergy: At the primary visitation of Lewis, Lord Bishop of Norwich''. Norwich, UK: W. Chase, 1784. *''A Sermon Preached in the Cathedral Church of St. Paul''. London: Ann Rivington, for the Society for the Propagation of Christian Knowledge, 1788. *''A sermon Preached before the Incorporated Society for the Propagation of the Gospel in Foreign Parts''. London: S. Brooke, 1790. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lewis Bagot, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 23, 2016. References External links ;Poems *"Nymphs, that mountain, wood, or hill," "Those votive strains, O Isis, that but now" ;About *Bp. Lewis Bagot (1740-1802) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * "Bagot, Lewis (1740-1802)" Category:1740 births Category:1802 deaths Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford Category:Bishops of Bristol Category:Bishops of Norwich Category:Bishops of St Asaph Category:People educated at Westminster School, London Category:People from Staffordshire Category:18th-century Anglican bishops Category:Deans of Christ Church, Oxford